Aslan Baisarov
Aslan Baisarov is a Chechen male from the republic of Chechnya whom moved down to San Andreas in search of his forlorn brother, whom eventually appeared to have been struggling with slavic mafia entities from his past and a forlorn brother. With a war arousing in Chechnya Aslan was a part of the upcoming need of a rebellion force within his home country. He is personally strongly against the Russian influence in his country and especially politics, which it had been struggling with for as far as he could remember. Aslan's brother, Ramzan, was as far as he knew affiliated with underground activities while also a part of the rebellion force. No Chechen in his vicinity really ran off at the call of criminal activity. Furthermore, Aslan participated in it occasionally himself to gain a few extra rubles due to the economical issues. At some point in the '80s Ramzan moved away to San Andreas and the brothers along with family kept in touch for a long time through use of mail, although they reached a point in time when Ramzan cancelled the habit of writing a letter on a weekly basis, and by any means Aslan tried to get in touch but failed. In 1985 he moved to San Andreas in an attempt to find his brother while also considering to stay in the United States to avoid the economical and war problems that arose within his former lifehood over the upcoming decade. He soon started from scratch with a trucking project which he has been building up for the past few years and runs through present days. Sometime when he was young (early adulthood) he witnessed this one mass murder in a rural area around his home in Chechnya. He was devestated due to the lives that were taken away of people whom were close to him. Few whom were with the local militia and also moved to the US to start a better life ran into criminal activities by any means. They opressed Aslan for a good while, until he decided to pack his stuff and move away from Las Venturas after pinning down his cousin. Apparently Aslan made the discovery his cousin was related to the murder of his brother. Few consider Aslan a violent person, although due to his nature and culture he's easy to run into a fist-fight of sorts or jump into a verbal fight. Not many people outside of his circle are used to these habits and hence he's often characterized as an aggressive entity by outsiders. Family comes on the first place, and while respecting men as patriarchs of his society due to religion he deems it important to protect the women that are a part of his clique (daughters, wives, parents). While violence is something very common within his ancestry he despises arguments and would rather primitively run into using physical means to deal with issues, just like men are meant to do in his opinion. Aslan has no issues valueing friends and family whatsoever, and is actually considered a caressing person. While obtaining friendship with him seems to be a challenge, when finally reaching the point where he considers someone more than an acquaintance he'd do literally anything for you. Category:Chechen Category:Immigrant Category:Character